1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an air conditioner including a remote controller and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-type air conditioner, which is an air conditioning system, includes one or more outdoor units and one or more indoor units, to execute centrally-controlled air conditioning for the entirety of a building or one story of the building.
Such a multi-type air conditioner generally includes one or more remote controllers (e.g., wired remote controllers) in order to input operation commands for two or more indoor units. For example, in a multi-type air conditioner including five (5) indoor units for each story of a 10-story building, one remote controller is provided to each floor, to collectively input an operation command for the five (5) indoor units on the floor.
In this case, generally, the remote controller does not directly receive external electric power such as commercial electric power, but receives electric power from one of the indoor units connected to the remote controller.
The indoor unit to supply electric power to the remote controller may be randomly set. For example, the indoor unit assigned a lowest address value or the indoor unit assigned a highest address value is set to supply electric power to the remote controller.
However, when the distance between the remote controller and the indoor unit to supply electric power to the remote controller is very long, it may be difficult to supply electric power with a sufficiently high voltage to the remote controller due to voltage drop occurring at a power line to connect the remote controller to the indoor unit.